


Cuddle Pile

by unhappytohelp



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, DJWifi, Extreme Shipping, Fluff, Gen, Lots of Cuddling, Reveal, adrien chokes a lot, alya dies, chat noir onsie, im bad at tags im sorry, this is my first work i understand if it's bad, too much flufff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhappytohelp/pseuds/unhappytohelp
Summary: Alya, Adrien, Marinette and Nino are assigned a group project together, so they decide to work on it at Adrien's house since Nathalie and his father are gone, and end up having a sleepover. Fluff ensues.





	Cuddle Pile

**Author's Note:**

> just givin y'all some background info cuz i need to do hw but i had an idea

BUFF MARI QUEEN ALYA NINO WITH THE INNUENDOS AND DAD FRIEND ADRIEN ARE ASSIGNED TO WORK TOGETHER IN A GROUP FOR A PROJECT


End file.
